Heirs
by ignorethisiwas12
Summary: HIATUS: They are the heirs. They are the inheritors of their predecessors' hopes and dreams, the continuance of all that is passed down to them. It is their right, their duty, and their destiny. Chapter 3 - Lee
1. Heir to the Hat

**Title:** Heirs**  
><strong>**Author: **TinaBanina96**  
><strong>**Summary:** They are the heirs. They are the inheritors of their predecessors' hopes and dreams, the continuance of all that is passed down to them. It is their right, their duty, and their destiny

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> **A bit of an idea that I had while trying to get to sleep. I really should be working on my other story but… well I had to get this down! Just be warned, this is in a slightly different style to my other stuff, but give it a read!  
>DISCLAIMER: Not mine. Don't sue.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Heir to the Hat<strong>

For his entire life, he'd believed he was a nobody. The eyes of the villagers had judged him, all with that same… look. A look of fear, intermingling with hatred and utter disregard.

They loathed him. He was worth absolutely nothing to them.

But he'd never given up hope, that one day, there would be something different in their eyes. Every prank he'd played, every stupid thing he'd done, had been for some sort of acknowledgement. Even if it was annoying, at least that way, they remembered him.

He needed them to see he was someone too.

So that day, when he'd been tricked into stealing the scroll, was special too him. That day, someone had noticed his potential.

Iruka-sensei had been the first to see him through new eyes.

Slowly, he'd done everything he could to gain people's trust, and even possibly, their admiration.

He'd started off small. Defeating Neji at the Chunin exams had surprised many people. For once, he got noticed for doing something good.

Then he'd beaten Gaara when Orochimaru invaded. He'd helped bring back Tsunade, while learning Rasengan. He'd battled Sasuke at the Valley of the End.

People saw him in a different light now, but still, there were those who still hated him. To some, he was still the demon.

He'd chosen to leave with Jiraiya for 3 years then. When he came back, he realised that he had really missed Konoha, even though not all of Konoha had missed him.

After arriving back, he'd saved Gaara from Akatsuki, created a new jutsu and defeated Kakazu. Saving their Kazekage had gotten him respect from Suna at least.

After Jiraiya had died… that had been a time when he'd felt more alone than ever. Yes, Konoha's citizens cared more for him, but he had lost his godfather. It hurt.

He'd defeated Pain and saved Konoha. He'd done it for his home, but also, for the man who was the grandfather he'd never had. He'd also managed to earn everyone's respect.

He'd done the work now. No longer was he merely 'the fox brat'. Finally, everyone was noticing the good in him, how he'd grown.

They were seeing him, as a person, not as a demon fox.

All his life he'd had the dream of becoming Hokage. Everyone had known it (he hadn't exactly been subtle about it) but only now were they taking him seriously.

With all that he'd done, it was expected that he would take up the hat one day.

The First Hokage's Will of Fire burned strongly within him. It had been passed down, from sensei to student, until finally reaching and catching alight in him.

The First handed it to the Second, who passed it to the Third. The Third than set Jiraiya ablaze, who had in turn, handed it down to the Fourth. From Jiraiya, and The Fourth's student, Kakshi-sensei, he had received the Will of Fire.

One day it would be his turn to set the flame ablaze in others, as the leader of Konoha.

His father had been Hokage, not that many people had known at first. Minato Namikaze, legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha, Fourth Hokage, and saviour of Konoha from the Kyuubi.

One of his biggest regrets was the fact that he'd never known his father properly. It wasn't his fault, but still…

If just once, he could turn back time and see his father again, he would be happy. He'd even be willing to go through everything all over. The Invasion, the pain, the destruction of his home, he would willingly live through it all again to see his father one more time.

And his mother of course…

When the Kyuubi's hatred started to overwhelm him, she'd appeared. It was her love, and his happiness at meeting her, that kept the demon fox at bay.

Afterwards, he had realised something. His parent's had given their lives to ensure that the village would be safe. They'd even been willing to even abandon their own, newborn son to save the village they lived. One day he hoped that he would be able to as well. He would honour their sacrifice by becoming stronger.

That's why he had to win this war. Everyone, every single person he loved was fighting to save him and Bee, to stop the madman, Madara Uchiha, from taking over and destroying everything they held dear.

He was what they were protecting. He was partially the cause. So he had to be the one to kill Madara, and, if need be, his own best friend.

Sasuke and Madara Uchiha. The last two members of Konoha's most prominent clan. They were the last two carriers of the Uchiha's Curse of Hatred.

He was destined to battle that curse with his Will of Fire. No one else, but him.

And he would fight to accomplish this goal, even if he died. Why?

Because he was carrying the hopes of all of Konoha on his shoulders. He would save them all.

After all, it would be rather hard to be Hokage if Konoha no longer existed, wouldn't it?

**OK, that certainly rambled on for a bit. What did you think? Great? OK? So bad it made you ****want to smash your computer screen? Leave a review, tell me what you think!**


	2. Last and Final Heir

**AN:** **If you're reading this, it means you didn't get completely put off by the last chapter! Yay! :) Hopefully you understood who the last part was about. Hopefully you'll get who this one is about.  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: ****Twinkle, twinkle, little star, I'm not wishing for a car. I don't need lots of money, or a flying purple bunny. Please Mr. Kishimoto, all I want is Naruto. (And the ability to write somewhat good rhymes!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last and Final Heir<strong>

He knew he wasn't a good person. He'd crossed that line long ago. In fact, the line was so far away, that he wasn't even sure it existed anymore.

He knew he wasn't the sanest person. Or at least, not anymore.

How could one stay happy and relatively stable, when they lived their whole life believing one thing, only to have that reality yanked out from under them?

He'd spent so much time plotting, planning, pushing himself for more power. All to defeat one man.

And what good had it done him? He'd found out that his clan, his beloved clan, had been the cause of their own downfall. The man he'd wanted to kill had been the biggest victim of the day.

Now he, like that man, was an outcast. He could never go back to Konoha. Actually, he didn't want to. That village destroyed his brother's life. Destroyed his entire clan.

Destroyed what little shreds of happiness he may have possessed.

He had nothing left. Nothing at all, save for an empty, bloodstained compound, and a bitter hatred that had been passed down through his family for generations.

He was cursed. He had been from the day he was born into the Uchiha. And it wasn't his fault, not really. His clan was descended from the elder of the sons of the Sage of Six Paths. When it came time for the Sage to choose a successor, he had chosen his younger son, who had gone on to found the Senju clan.

Thus, the hatred began. His need for revenge, his burden, it all came from that one action.

He was destined to forever be in the shadow of the Uchiha Clan. To fight tooth and nail with the Senju for power. He had never even had a chance to be free of it, had he?

The Uzumaki clan were distant relatives of the Senju. Madara Uchiha, the last of his clan besides him, had once told him that.

The Senju were strong believers in The Will of Fire. Madara had said that _he _possessed the Will of Fire in such a strong amount.

The Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred would always clash with the Senju's Will of Fire. So he would fight to the death with his former friend. There was no other way around it.

_Friend._

What did that word truly mean? The brat, the loser, kept chasing after him, trying to 'bring him back'.

"_If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you… So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!"_

_He_ kept chasing, kept following, because _he_ was his friend? _He _seemed to see a bond that no longer existed, one that had been long ago severed. He didn't need memories and bonds tying him down to the past.

Revenge.

It was his way now more than ever. He was too far gone down the darkest path. He was willing to do anything, get rid of anyone in his way. There was no such thing as loyalty. No honour, no shame.

No regrets.

No one would be an obstacle in his path for revenge, especially not the too happy, too persistent blonde who claimed to be his friend.

He'd kill them all, everyone who had ever meant anything to him. He'd watch them die all the while feeling nothing at all.

Was he crazy? Probably.

But what did it matter? He was the one with the power now.

His brother had once said to him, that he would never be strong. He would never possess enough hatred.

Well he sure proved him wrong. His mind was consumed by hatred now. All he had was, the cold, black fire that raged inside him.

And he was embracing it. It was where he wanted to be.

He had the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, which aside from the Rinnegan, was the most powerful Dojutsu in all the Hidden Lands. He didn't know yet what he could do with it, but he'd seen Madara's own Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan in action. He had the potential to warp space and time to his very will.

He had the best eyes now, and there was no danger of losing his vision, like those with the regular Mangekyou Sharingan. But there was a spot in which he was now blind, one which he had still caught sight of before transplanting in his elder brother's eyes.

He belonged to the darkness now. He could not longer see the light.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. Yes, there are many, many things wrong with this chapter. It's less 'Mind of a Madman' , more 'Random Ramblings of a Teenage Girl Attempting To Write Like A Psychopath' (A style I Like to call RRTGAWLP)<br>Leave a review, I'd seriously appreciate it!**


	3. Heir to YOUTH

**AN:** **Hello! You're still here I see, which is perfectly lovely! Welcome to part three, please enjoy your stay :)  
><strong>**DISCLAIMER: ****I'll never own Naruto. I must learn to deal with that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Heir to YOUTH<strong>

It was not often, but sometimes he thought about what he would be like when he was a mature shinobi of Konoha. Not that that would happen for a while. He knew he was still a most youthful blossom of the Leaf Village, still not yet in full bloom. Gai-sensei was most wise, and often reminded him of this, in that most hip and beautiful way.

If there was one thing he wanted, it was to be as amazing as Gai-sensei when he reached Gai-sensei's age. Gai-sensei was the living embodiment of one who had never left their most passionate youthfulness behind. His passionate sensei lived in the eternal springtime of youth.

He had learnt many things from beloved Gai-sensei. How to keep his hair in the perfect precise cut and style (it was an ingenious method invented by Gai-sensei, involving a pudding bowl, copious amounts of hair gel, and wax). Why he should never, ever, listen to rap music (Gai-sensei said it was the most un-youthful thing in the world, and would corrupt his innocent mind). What to do if he tore a hole in his jumpsuit (it would never happen, as the jumpsuit was 100% flexible, and completely durable).

Yes Gai-sensei had been a font of truly magnificent knowledge. And he wished to be just like his beloved sensei.

Back when he was younger, he had been a victim of some most terrible people. These people had teased him, mocked him for his inability to perform genjutsu and ninjutsu.

_You will never be a ninja._

These words had hurt him. Hurt him badly. But he had never given up, instead, aiming to improve his taijutsu until it was the best it could possibly be. So what if he had not a scrap of talent? Who cares if he was not a natural genius like his youthful teammate (and eternal rival)?

_You will never be a ninja._

Gai-sensei had taught him a most important lesson. It was not natural talent, but hard work that got you places in life. He knew that, though his natural talent was lacking, his spirit and willpower was burning most passionately! He had perseverance. He never, ever gave up. He worked hard, he worked so, _so_ hard. He did not like to brag, or think too much of himself, but he knew, deep down, that he _deserved_ to be a ninja.

_You will never be a ninja._

Every kick, every punch, every drop of sweat, was evidence for the opposite. No matter how hard he got knocked down, he simply got back up again. He had proven those bullies wrong, advancing to genin, and even chunin, still using only taijutsu!

70% of his success was hard work. The other 30% was his utter belief in the one that inspired him most.

Mighto Gai.

Sometimes, just saying his sensei's name brought tears to his eyes. Gai-sensei was just that fantastic. His utter determination. His unyielding power. His cutting-edge fashion sense. He absolutely _was_ the hippest man around!

Gai-sensei was there for him. When he had been gravely injured during his fight with the now Kazekage, Gai-sensei had spoken to him, pledged to die along with him if the operation to fix him was unsuccessful.

That was the belief Gai-sensei had in him, and the belief he had in Gai-sensei. His sensei… his sensei was like a father to him. He had taught him so much.

Perseverance. Persistence. Passion. Patience.

Perseverance – Steady, continued belief in his values and goals.

Persistence – Relentless continuation on his path, no matter the obstacles.

Passion – Burning enthusiasm, putting his heart into everything he did.

Patience – Ability to endure, wait, delay, without losing it.

He carried these four most important lessons of Gai-sensei's in his heart. Without them, he did not know whether he would be as good a shinobi as he was today.

With them though, he knew that he could become not just a good, but a great shinobi.

* * *

><p><strong>It's 2:45am… I felt terrible about not updating this in so long… Too be honest, I'm all youthed out from writing <strong>_**Green **__**Spandex**_**, so I'm sorry for the short, short chapter. Consider it a filler? Anyways… suggestions for next chapter?**


End file.
